¡Estamos en otro Universo'ttebayo!
by Jany C
Summary: ¿Celulares? ¿Computadoras? ¿WhastApp? ¡¿QUEÉ! ¿Como es posible que cayeran en un Genjutsu siendo que dos de los tres saben como salir de ellos? ¿o tal vez no es un jutsu? Equipo 7 Sus yo's de otra dimensión Una aventura en un Universo Paralelo


Genial, esa era la palabra que él buscaba, ¿pero que querían que respondiera? A pesar de que estudio mucho no pudo llegar a mejorar sus notas en el examen de Historia, pero en serio ¡¿Cómo le hacen sus compañeros para memorizar algo que paso hace unos 500 años?! "A mi no me engañan, ellos hicieron brujería y no me invitaron" eso es lo que él piensa con tristeza.

Después de las clases se dirigió a un bodega abandonada que se encuentra escondido atrás de la escuela, nadie mas que él y sus dos amigos de la infancia saben de ese lugar, ese escondite le hacia sentir tranquilo, y le ayuda a pensar; cosa que necesita más que nada para prepararse física y mentalmente para recibir el sermón y el chanclazo de su vida.

Tenia que idearlas para que su mamá no llegue al punto de matarlo, tampoco es tan mal ¿cierto?

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

-¡¿Eeeeeeehhh?! ¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! ¡Dime exactamente que es esto!- dijo muy enojada

-Pues esto... Lo bueno es que estoy bien de salud ¿no?

-Naru, tienes exactamente 1 minuto para explicarme que fue lo que paso. Tu profesor dijo que fue una de las calificaciones mas bajas del examen'ttebane

-Pero de verdad me había esforzado en esto, estudie toda la tarde y noche para pasar en él examen y no pude'ttebayo -suspiro- mamá además, ¿porque se van esta vez?-replicó

-Apareció un inconveniente en él trabajo, al parecer tenemos que viajar a un lugar y tardaremos un poco en volver- dijo su padre

-Cuando dices "poco" ¿a cuanto nos referimos? -se cruza de brazos

-Como... por cuatro semana'ttebane

\- ¡¿Queeé?! ¡¿Piensan dejarme solo por cuatro semanas?!

-Descuida Naruto, tu padrino Jiraiya vendrá a cuidarte

-¿El viejo pervertido vendrá a cuidarme'ttebayo?

-Naruto, ¿que dijimos sobre ese apodo que le diste?-dijo seria

-suspiro- "que no debo decirle al tío Jiraiya "Viejo Pervertido""

-Asi me gusta'ttebane, pero cuando volvamos te lo vamos a recompensar

-Si ¿qué te gustaría hijo?

-Que me llevaran al restaurante de "Ichiraku" ¿Siii'ttebayo?- dijo poniendo esos ojitos de perrito abandonado

-Hmmm... bueno, después de todo no puedo decirle que no a esa carita- le atrapa los cachetes y los estira- Que adorable me salio este niñito

-M-mish mish mejillash... ¡M-mama! ¡Sueltame'ttebayo! - intentado safarse-...-lo sueltan y se frota sus mejillas- Ay, ay, ay,

-Te vamos a extrañar cariño -le abraza- Portate bien con Jiraiya ¿Si?

-Mama, ya no soy un niño de 2 años, tengo 12 y si, me portare bien con él (Si es que no me lleva a los baños públicos de niñas para que él siga con su libro)

-Colgo el teléfono en su sitio y se dirige a la puerta con unas maletas- Jiraiya vendrá dentro de dos horas, al parecer esta ocupado -le revuelve él cabello a Naruto- Hasta luego campeón.

-le besa la frente a Naruto- Hasta luego cariño- Se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Cuidense! -la puerta se cierra.

Silencio…

Ahora estará aburrido durante dos horas hasta que llegue él viejo pervertido, quizás si llamara a sus amigos para que jueguen un rato no estaría mal... además quiere la revancha por ganarle en él Mortal.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Haaaaaahhh- bostezo, ¿cómo no estarlo?, ya habían completado una misión de rango D y le dieron él resto del día libre, por lo que al mediodía ya estaban más aburridos y podría empeorar- ¿Que haremos ahora? Estoy MUY aburrido'ttebayo.

-Tks... dobe, no hagas tanto escándalo- aunque sabia que él otro tenia razón ¡Esto es muy aburrido!.

-¡Naruto!- y dicho eso le dio un coscorrón ¡¿Porque no puedes ser más como Sasuke-kun?!.

-No quiero ser un teme como Sasuke'ttebayo, y no quiero ser muy aburrido como él- apenas dijo y los dos se miraron a los ojos llegando a chocar rayos entre si.

-(Dobe/Teme)

-¡Shannaro!- luego de eso le golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Comportate Naruto!.

-Ay!- se quejo luego de que le saliera un chichón, pero luego le apareció un foquito encima de la cabeza- ¡Ya se! ¡¿Porque no vamos a entrenar un rato?! ¡De esa manera sorprenderemos a Kakashi-sensei.

-Vaya, al fin usas la cabeza usuratonkashi- dijo arrogante Sasuke.

-Además, vi algo interesante en la biblioteca- se rasco un poco la mejilla.

-Tu, en la biblioteca- ¿él mundo ya esta condenado o que?.

-Naruto dinos, ¿qué hiciste esta vez en la biblioteca? Sin mentiras- ya veía venir la protesta de su amigo rubio.

-Peleé con unos niños que estaban molestándome y de la nada acabamos en la biblioteca, el Hokage nos mando a ordenar él desastre que ocasionamos allí pero ¡encontré un libro antiguo de leyendas y dice que hay una cueva con jutsus increibles y me lo dieron gratis'ttebayo!.

-suspiro- Bueno no hay mucho que hacer ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?- pregunto amablemente al pelo azabache.

-Hmp, hagan lo que quieran- para ellos fue un "Sí".

Una vez que se organizaron, Naruto "explicó" donde estaba la cueva (aunque para ser honestos, Sasuke le quitó el libro y de hay se guiaron) finalmente lo lograron, por fin hallaron la cueva que desconocían ellos, al avanzar más vieron que en una de las paredes había unas escrituras antiguas.

Naruto por curiosidad tocó la pared y las letras de alguna forma empezaron a brillar, la caverna de la nada empezó a temblar.

Luego de sus manos derechas de cada uno aparecieron unas extrañas marcas con una forma similar al kunai de tres puntas del Cuarto Hokage. Después una luz les cegó y todo se puso negro por unos segundos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

PUFF!!

¿Eh?...

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Se encontraba de lo más aburrido esperando a sus amigos en la sala y de la nada escucha un estruendo en la cocina y de lo mas "Valiente" (si con eso me refiero a que lleva una cartulina enrollada como espada, una tapa de una caja como escudo y una manta que dice "Buscando a Nemo" como capa... sip, es valiente).

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué ocurrió?- tosió por en humo que apareció de la nada, no sera que se le este quemando él arroz que estaba preparando ¿cierto? "Oh no, ¡Estupido, mi comida idiota!"

-¡¡¡¡¡NAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!!!!!- Un momento, esa voz...

Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, solo para llevarse la sorpresa más grande de su vida...

ºººººººººººººººººº

-¡¡¡¡¡NAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!!!!!- Prácticamente Sakura estaba hecha una furia, llegaba a salir humo de sus orejas

Y luego de eso se escucharon muchos, MUCHOS golpes.

-S-sakura-chan ¿P-por queeé?- casi literalmente estaba agonizando

-Sshhh, silencio- dijo Sasuke

-Oye! ¡Al próximo Hokage no lo callas! ¡Tem-!-rápidamente él pelinegro tapó la boca y lo tiro al suelo con él encima

\- ¡Callate!- susurró

Sakura se dio cuenta de la situación, ya no estaban en esa cueva, estaban en ¿una cocina?

-¡Quien sea que este hay, s-salga ahora o llamo a la policía!- esa voz… era igual a naruto...- ¡Y si es un fantasma, sale ahora antes de que encienda la aspiradora!

No tenían opción, estaban invadiendo una casa sin que lo sepan y él dueño ya sabia que estaban hay.

Se miraron entre si...

Asintieron al mismo tiempo...

Se levantaron...

-¿Pero...

-¿Qué...

-¡¿Demonios?!

øøøøøøøøøøøø

 _ **Primer capítulo!**_

 _ **Hola!**_ _ **Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto**_. _**Esta historia se ambientara cuando Naruto y compañía eran gennin por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Los "ººº" marcaran cambios de escenarios y los "ªªª" marcaran el paso del tiempo, realmente no se como quedara esto, espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Adiós~**_


End file.
